<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cottonmouth by glowroom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027485">cottonmouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowroom/pseuds/glowroom'>glowroom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>words in clips and phrases [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowroom/pseuds/glowroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>tw hospital</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>words in clips and phrases [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cottonmouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw hospital</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He spends most of his days with Komaeda in the hospital, now. The room is nice. Private, quiet, white. Even has a TV. Smells strongly of disinfectant, but that's fine, cause Komaeda has always smelled like chemicals. The ward has an abundance of visitors and staff, yet there’s a sense of composure and calm to it. Only ever having witnessed the flurry of A&amp;E and ICU, Hinata had thought it strange for a hospital. Caught himself thinking that maybe it was luck. In block letters, the sign hanging over the entrance to the ward read PALLIATIVE CARE UNIT. When Hinata admitted that he didn’t know what it meant, Komaeda had been all-too-eager to explain. Had laughed at Hinata for looking so serious. Had stopped laughing when Hinata cried.</p><p>Hinata loves him, god he loves him, but when he watches as his body collapses in on itself, or looks into his eyes and sees them faded, Hinata sinks, and can't help that his gaze snaps away. There’s a dry swallow of words that will never come, a pounding heart, a quivering lip. It’s desiccation and drowning all at once.</p><p>And at the end of each monotonous day, when he gets up to leave and Komaeda asks “<em>Will I be seeing Hinata-kun in the morning?</em>”, it feels like he has wanted for him too late. Too late like missing the last train home. Like leaving before finding a reason to stay, before realising that there could’ve been more. Too late, like if he were to kneel by Komaeda’s grave to kiss his name after never having kissed his lips – and <em>fuck</em>, if only he was brave enough to do so. Instead, each time he chokes out a “<em>Yeah. See you tomorrow,</em>” as he turns and slips out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>messin around again</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>